The present disclosure relates to a rotary impact tool provided with an impact mechanism capable of intermittently applying an impact force as a momentary torque to an output shaft for tightening and loosening screws and a method for controlling such a rotary impact tool.
Rotary impact tools of this type include one that is configured to stop a motor when an impact abnormality is detected (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-154226). The impact abnormality is an abnormality in which a reduced tightening torque hinders normal tightening.